Television receivers that display three-dimensional images are being widely used. The television receivers that display three-dimensional images display parallax images as three-dimensional images by causing right and left eyes of humans to view the parallax images.
To three-dimensionally display the parallax images, a dedicated display apparatus (in addition thereto, auxiliary instrument such as polarized glasses) is needed. Therefore, it has been difficult to enjoy three-dimensional images only with a known display apparatus for two-dimensional images.
Further, for example, in a case where content constituted of three-dimensional images is recorded on a Blu-Ray Disc (registered trademark), the three-dimensional images can be reproduced if a display apparatus that supports content constituted of three-dimensional images is used. However, since a known display apparatus (without ability to display three-dimensional images) cannot display images as three-dimensional images, content has been created such that only left-eye images can be displayed when the content is displayed.
Furthermore, in the past, there has been an attempt to cause a user to perceive a subject as if the subject had a pseudo three-dimensional structure by using a portable terminal typified by a cellular phone as a view port.
For example, there is proposed a technique using a CG (Computer Graphics) model with a three-dimensional structure or selecting and displaying videos of a three-dimensional object that are captured from many different viewpoints in accordance with a movement of a terminal (see Patent Document 1).
Further, there is proposed a technique in which CG data with a three-dimensional structure is prepared, and is subjected to rendering and displayed while viewpoints are changed in accordance with a movement of a terminal, thus displaying a pseudo three-dimensional image (see Patent Document 2).